Carlisle's Tale
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Before Carlisle turned Edward or Esme, he met Langston Chapman in New Haven, Ohio during the winter of 1835. The untold story of Carlisle's first love and loss. Rated M for later chapters. MalexMale. Please review for more chapters!
1. Chapter 0: Langston

Chapter 0: Langston

My name is Langston Thomas Chapman and I was born on January 26th, 1816. I was raised in New Haven, England and it was the only place I ever knew as "home" or "sanctuary." I had my first birthday in the arms of my mother and father, who love me dearly. I went to the local school here like every other child when they grew of age. New Haven has always been seen as a safe community, along with families of higher status that populated the town, including my parents. But, on the night of my eighteenth birthday, someone close killed me. I know who killed me – and soon, so will you.


	2. Chapter 1: New Haven

Chapter 1: New Haven

The sounds of the horses galloping have always been relaxing to me. I closed my eyes and placed my hands against my seat of the oak carriage, feeling the vibrations the wooden wheel made against the gravel road. I heard the wind carrying snow and brushing it against the window against the side of my head. A new life was about to start, something I've become accustomed to. As a vampire, one must either follow two different roads: one of a primal recluse or a civil constant traveler.

"Mr. Cullen," A woman's voice rings out, which propels me to open my eyes.

A woman who had been sitting in the other corner of the carriage grew a smile as she watches me look over to her. Her purple dress hung behind a girdle, accented with a white hat lined with peacock feathers. She was beautiful and young, possibly in her upper teens. Her curly brown hair fell down the side of each cheek, extravagating her soft facial features.

"That is your name, correct?" She asked.

"Why, yes. And may I ask how you know this?"

"I overheard the driver talking to you before you got on the carriage. Is it true that you're traveling to New Haven to practice medicine?" Suddenly, her face turns read with embarrassment, "Look at me. I've gone and sent all emotions to the side without introducing myself. How very unladylike of me. I'm Clarice Chapman, my father is one of the law enforcers in New Haven."

She reaches out her hand with a limp, in which I lend my hand out and support it, lending a smile in her direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chapman. And yes, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"So what brings you to Ohio?"

"Well, I really just go where medicine takes me." I lied.

I was hard to live as a civil vampire. I've chosen to live off of animal blood rather than human, and pledged my allegiance to humanity. Because I've never aged since I was turned, I've looked twenty-three since 1666. Whenever a town or city would begin to question my age, I'd become a fledgling, finding another small, dark town to continue practicing medicine to help those who need it.

"Oh, how interesting, Dr. Cullen. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you? You look quite young to be practicing at your caliber."

"At my caliber?"

"Oh, again with my unladylike ways. I heard you told the driver that you've been practicing for more than six years."

Another lie.

"Twenty-eight." I said with a grin.

"You must be quite the brilliant individual, being so young and knowing what you know. You'll be quite the asset to this town."

"Thank you, Ms. Chapmen, you're very kind."

"New Haven is quite the lovely town. A little dreary some days, but the people are of high class and caliber."

"I'm sure I'll find it quite fitting, Miss." I said, know that it would only be my home for five to ten more years to the most.

I found myself on this carriage on accident to be perfectly honest. I had been traveling from my last home in the Carolinas when I came across a traveling caravan of carriages making their way to Ohio. They asked where I was going and I made up some story how I was traveling doctor who was looking for some place to practice. They asked if I needed a ride and I gratefully accepted.

"Ah, here we are." Clarice spoke, pointing out the side of the carriage to the "Welcome to New Haven, Ohio" sign on the side of the road, "I wonder if father will be waiting for me."

After a few minutes of talking with Clarice the carriage came to a complete stop. I stepped out onto the cobblestone, turning around and lending my hand to Clarice as she stepped out.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

A man with a curled mustache and a grey suit walked forward, hugging Clarice tightly.

"Good to see you, dear." The man said with much emotion.

"Great to see you too, papa."

I stepped backwards away from the two, looking past them at the crowds of people who began exiting from the three other carriages. Men and women greeted one another, along with others who just walked off down the road with their luggage.

"And who is this?" The man in the grey suit asked as I was looking in the opposite direction.

"Oh this is—" Clarice started.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh! A doctor! Great to meet you, ma'boy. What brings you to New Haven?"

"I'm actually here to possibly find work. I'm a traveling doctor, in some sense of the word. I try to find a nice place to stay and practice medicine for some years, possibly finding a new home."

"I'm Rupert Chapmen, the town's sheriff. This is –" Rupert started.

"We met, father." Clarice smiled in my direction.

"Oh, well. If you're looking for a place to stay, we have a guest bedroom you could stay in." Rupert said firmly.

"I would be very appreciative, Sheriff." I said, truly surprised by his state of hospitality.

The snow continued to beat down, covering the ground with its graces and beauty. I followed Rupert and Clarice back down a dirt road in which lead into town. Large, beautiful homes loomed in the distance, along with large strips of farmland, which was frozen by the sheath of frozen matter.

"You'll find that New Haven has all the common hospitalities: a market, barber, and a clinic which I'm sure they would be grateful to have you. We actually live up the road a quite a bit." Rupert said, pulling Clarice's leather luggage.

"I'm sure I'll find it quite homely here."

"You seem to pack light, Dr. Cullen." Clarice butted in, walking behind me.

I only carried a small cloth satchel containing my medical supplies and a leather bag containing clothes wherever I go. Sure it was "light" in some sense of the word, but it was all I needed.

"I enjoy traveling light." I replied.

"Don't bother the man, dear. You could actually learn a lesson from him." He said, having to stop for a moment to adjust his grip.

After a few minutes of walking, we made our way up a long winding driveway. In the distance, a house was seen through the blur of snow. The building looked to share the same architecture of the plantation homes down in Louisiana. It was large and looks to have their tiers, a patio that seemed to sprawl around the outside of the home. The windows were tall and large and the front entrance consisted of two large wooden doors. We made our way past the front gate made up of iron and up the wooden stairs to the patio, each step giving off a dry squeak.

"And here we are: The Chapman Manor." Rupert said with much vigor.

We made our way out of the falling snow and into the warm and elegant opening quarters. The door closing behind us let out a booming echo across the marble flooring and cherry wood paneling. Clarice dusted the snow off her jacket and made her way to the coat rack. She took my jacket and her fathers gracefully.

"Now dear, would you please show Dr. Cullen where he will be staying. I'll go ahead and boil some water for tea."

"Yes, papa. Dr. Cullen, if you'd please." Clarice smiled, prompting me to follow her up the stairs.

As we pasted two flights of stairs, I followed Clarice down a long hallway lined with decorative paintings of flowers and other forms of nature until we made our way to a white, etched door.

"Here you are, Dr. Cullen. The washroom is two doors down to the left and feel free to use whenever you'd like. If you'd like to take a bath, just tell one of the servants and they'll fetch you some water from the well."

"Thank you, miss. You are too kind." I said to her.

"It is a pleasure. Feel free to unpack anything and get used to the room and then come down for some tea. It should be ready momentarily."

"Thank you."

Clarice walked off into the distance, turning and disappearing from my sight. I opened the door and made my way into the Victorian style bedroom. Beautifully woodened floors and wallpapered walls surrounded the room. An iron barred bed sat the center with a red velvet bed sheet. Book cases filled with literature lined the south wall, illuminated by a large window that lined the north wall. A large Persian rug lay underneath the bed, accentuating the beauty.

I made my way over to the wardrobe at sat near the bed and placed my two bags on the bed. I closed my eyes and stretched out for a moment. I was quite lucky to find such hospitality on such a whim. I began to unpack my clothing until I heard his voice.

"Hello?" A deep, but nicely pitched voice rung out.

I turned, revealing the strapping gentlemen that stood in the doorway. His eyes were hazel and his hair was a deeply dark brown, in which he had it combed to the side. He body was athletic, formed behind his vest and slacks. He smiled, curving his already tight jaw and cheekbones. He was pale, like me, but still had a slightly tanned human quality to it. He looked to be in his late teens, but possibly low twenties. His smile pierced right through me.

That was when I met him. Langston Thomas Chapman.

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! Looking forward to writing this story and sharing it with you guys! Please please please review and tell me what you think! I will release the next chapter after a few reviews go up!


End file.
